Because of you
by Kimandjaredlover
Summary: join Delia as she embarks on her life changed once Brady Tahala entered it.  Brady/OC


hi, this is my Brady/ Imprint story.. Enjoyhi, this is my Brady/ Imprint story.. Enjoy

-Because of you, chapter 1-

DELIA POV

I had my whole life planned out. I would get a soccer scholarship, go to college, find tha special someone, get married, and have kids. As I found out, life doesn't always go as planned. All because of Brady Tahala.

So this is why I'm sitting here shocked as I've been before in my life! But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start this from the begining. My name is Delia Fuller. I have two brothers, one older, Collin, and one younger, Chris.

My life is great. I'm known at school for being an amazing soccer player. I have light brown hair that almost goes to my waist. My body is amazing. My brother is very protective of me. Collin isn't around much, and he had this huge growth spurt.

I went downstairs, and to my surprise Brady wasn't here. He's my brother's best friend. He practically lives here.

"Where's Brady?" i ask Collin

"Don't know" he said. he's gotten huge, and he has a tattoo now. My parents think that he's going through a rebellious stage.

"I'm not really hanging out with him anymore" Collin said

"Oh.." I said, knowing something like that was going on. I gave him my sympathy. I got a blueberry waffle. I continued to eat, until I heard this howling noise. I wonder what it was..

Collin POV

Life sucks. I just found out I turn into a huge wolf and fight vampires. Don't get me wrong, it's fun, but not when you can't hang out with your best friend/ brother. I wasn't allowed to hang out with Brady anymore.

My sister Delia and I were eating until I heard a howl. I got up. Someone phased.

"I'll be back later" I yelled at Delia running out of the door. I ran into the forest going into wolf form.

who phased? i thought

Brady sam told me. Yes! now we could fight together! this is awesome.! I took Brady five hours to finally calm down, and it was one' o clock. Brady put some shorts on

"What was that?" Brady asked. His face looked really scared

"You're a werewolf." Sam told him. He then explained the imprinting, the alpha stuff, and other things.

"Isn't it cool!" i told Brady smiling

"Very! so this is what you were doing? the whole time?" he asked

"Yep. it's good to know youre here though!" i said

"sure is". What it seemed like hours, we talked, ate, played video games, and ate again. Sam would teach Brady how to patrol tomorrow.

-next day- collin pov

"So you're coming with me to pick up my sister?" i asked Brady walking out of Emily's house

"yep. there's nothing else to do!" he said as we got in the car driving to her soccer stadium thing or whatever. My little sister can be a pain in the but, she was good at soccer. She was kicking the ball and saying bye to her friends.

"What are you doing? everyone's gone" i told her

"I'm obviously practing!" Delia said. Whatever.

"Hey Brady" Delia said looking at me. Brady looked up at her and the look in his eyes were like the kind Jared gave Kim or Sam gave his Emily.

"H-hi" he stuttered. He cannot imprint on my little sister!

"Take it back Brady!" I said tackling him.

"I can't! I"m sorry, man!" he said. I punched him in the face.

"Guys stop!" Delia said. Her eyes looking hurt. I got up. Normally, Delia wouldn't give a crap about what happned to Brady, and now she does. Dumb imprinting.

Delia pov

I went to practice ready to play. After everyone left I kept practing. I saw my brother and Brady. For some reason I felt this weird sensation. I didn't know what it was. My brother was talking to me, and I realized Brady hadn't looked up yet. So I decided to talk to him

"Hey Brady" I told him. For some reason, I wanted him to look at me. I got what I wanted. Once he looked at me, it's like his whole life had changed in that instant. Like a blind man seeing for the first time. It was weird.

"H-hi" he stammered. It was so cute when he was nervous… Wait! What did I just say? I've never liked Brady before in my whole life. He was just the annoying brother to me that was always over my house. But as I looked at him, I saw him in a whole new light. Like how he had these amazing abs! He had grown just like Collin. He was soo cute! He had very cute brown eyes. Then all of sudden he got tackled by my brother. For some reason I felt that if he got hurt, I would die.

Brady POV

I knew Collin my whole life. We were brothers. I knew Delia from practically living at Collin's house. She was very pretty. When we made it I just didn't look at Delia. I felt this odd sensation. When I saw her, I SAW her. She had these huge beautiful brown eyes, hair to her waist. She was absolutely perfect. I felt a need to protect her from anything and everything.

What do you think?

Review, I want to get 10 of 'em!

XOXO


End file.
